Existing systems enable users to edit content. For example, existing video editors provide functionality for editing a video stream by enabling the users to add transitions (e.g., fade in), add text, and cut and splice content, among other functions. However, the editing functions available in the existing systems are limited and do not include, for example, the ability to provide user-defined opportunities for interaction with a viewer at user-specified times during playback of the content.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.